


Saint Seiya: Expest Ippotis

by ImperatoreG



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperatoreG/pseuds/ImperatoreG
Summary: Han pasado poco mas de 200 años desde la ultima guerra santa, ahora, una nueva batalla esta a punto de empezar para decidir el destino del mundo y los santos dorados deben hacer todo lo posible por proteger a una humanidad que apenas esta saliendo adelante con lo poco que tienen





	Saint Seiya: Expest Ippotis

Era una noche tranquila, fría como cualquier otra de invierno en una iglesia en la zona mas alejada de una costa en Alemania, ahí se encontraba una pequeña habitación en la cual solo estaban una joven y un niño, uno de ellos despierto y parado en silencio frente a la otra cama, no fue hasta que la mayor que se encontraba en esta despertó y pegó un pequeño grito del susto.

 _Casi me da un infarto, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora Vincent?_ \- Preguntaba la joven pelirroja mientras se tallaba los ojos estando aun medio dormida, si bien era normal para ella que su hermano menor la despertara a altas horas de la noche tenia la costumbre de preguntarle el motivo.

 _No podía dormir..._ \- Fue lo único que dijo el niño pequeño sin apartar sus enormes ojos verdes de la mayor

_¿Por que no me despertaste? Quedándote ahí callado no iba a hacer que me despertara_

_Pero no quería molestarte..._

_Da igual, yo tampoco podía dormir_

_¿Es por que te vas mañana?_ \- Preguntaba el pequeño mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de su hermana - _Cuéntame una historia para dormir Sieg_

Soltando un suspiro la joven no pudo hacer nada más que acceder a la petición y haciendo espacio en la cama para que pudiera cubrirse con las cobijas lo invitó a acomodarse - _Pero solo una y te iras a dormir, no quiero más sustos_ \- Mencionaba en tanto revolvía la pequeña melena de Vincent y lo tapaba con las cobijas para luego aclararse la garganta - _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los dioses querían tener el control de la Tierra, mandaron a sus ejércitos a acabar con todas las personas que se les opusieran, cuando todo parecía perdido_

 _Aparecieron unos valientes guerreros_ \- Interrumpía Vincent con emoción solo para ser reprendido por su hermana jalándole una oreja

 _¿Quieres contar tu la historia?_ \- Reclamaba Sieg en un falso tono de molestia esperando una disculpa de su hermano

 _Lo siento, es que me gusta mucho esta historia_ \- Respondía con una amplia sonrisa de alegría, por mucho que a Sieghild le molestara que la interrumpieran no podía hacer nada cuando veía esa sonrisa llena de vida y simplemente continuo con la historia

_Aparecieron estos valientes guerreros, vestían armaduras brillantes como el sol, sus puños hacían que el cielo rugiera y sus patadas que temblara el suelo, ellos pelearon en nombre de una diosa que amaba a los humanos, Athena, y junto a ella lograron vencer en varias ocasiones a los otros dioses, pero la diosa no podía estar siempre con nosotros, por lo que dejo a sus santos al cuidado de la Tierra y ella solo regresaría cada 200 años, cuando nuevamente se acercara un enfrentamiento con los dioses... una guerra santa_

_Y ahora tu serás parte de ellos_ \- Susurraba el menor con los ojos entrecerrados, esforzándose por mantenerse despierto y seguir conversando con su hermana - _¿Cómo te sientes?_

_No lo se... siempre pensé que solo eran cuentos para niños y ahora... me emociona y me pone nerviosa..._

_Yo se que lo harás bien... eres valiente y siempre me cuidas_

_Eso es por que eres mi hermanito, y siempre te voy a cuidar..._

_Algún día yo iré contigo y seré tan bueno como tu_ \- Decía con sus ultimas fuerzas el pequeño antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

 _Y lo serás... cuando seas mayor_ \- Pese a que su hermano ya no la escuchara ella confiaba en el destino, que así como ella fue escogida su hermano fuera elegido para cumplir con la misma labor, aunque si se ponía a pensar en ello un poco más no sabia si el ser un santo era realmente algo bueno o malo en la situación que estaba el mundo actual, luego de una época de guerras en la que las naciones del mundo aun seguían negociando los diferentes acuerdos para mantener el orden no tenia idea de que tan peligroso podía ser para ambos unirse a las filas de Athena en un momento tan critico para todos, pese a ello, la joven intento conciliar el sueño y luego de un par de horas cayo dormida junto a su hermano.

El día siguiente llegó y, como era de esperarse, Sieghild se despertó muy temprano y haciendo el menor ruido posible para no levantar a su hermano, terminaba de empacar sus cosas y, cuando finalmente estuvo lista levanto al pequeño para ir a desayunar - _Vinny, arriba, quiero ver que comas bien antes de irme._

 _Solo cinco minutos más... por favor_ \- Pedía Vincent en tanto volvía a cubrirse con las sabanas solo para ser sacado de la cama por la fuerza - ¿Tantas ganas tienes de irte? - Reclamaba a manera de puchero mientras caminaba detrás de la mayor, siendo honesto consigo mismo, el pequeño no quería despedirse de su hermana, era la única familia que le quedaba y sabia que todo estaría bastante solo a partir de ese día, sin embargo, tampoco podía obligarla a quedarse, si ella era elegida para proteger al mundo de otras amenazas lo menos que él tenia que hacer era aceptarlo y esperar, esperar a ser también elegido para que juntos pudieran cuidar de su mundo. Ambos hermanos salieron de la iglesia y fueron al comedor comunitario que estaba cerca de esta para su desayuno, si bien no era la comida con la mejor sazón del mundo servía para llenar el estomago y más que nunca eso era mejor que no tener nada para comer, durante el desayuno no hablaron mucho, en varias ocasiones se miraban y la mayor siempre le sonreía ampliamente antes de limpiare la boca al pequeño, "recuerda cepillarte los dientes", "no olvides dormir temprano todos los días", "respeta a la gente", "no hables con la boca llena", cosas así eran las que decía Sieghild entre algunos bocados, así era ella, Vincent sabia muy bien que su hermana no le diría adiós directamente, que no se despediría de forma "correcta" por que ella confiaba en que volverían a verse, "solo te despides de quien ya no volverás a ver" era lo que le repetía siempre, el pequeño pelirrojo no lo comprendía pero tampoco se molestaba en darle muchas vueltas al asunto, solamente disfrutaba en silencio de esos momentos con su hermana y una vez llego el medio día llego el momento de verla marchar.

 _¿Estas segura de que no puedo ir contigo?_ \- Preguntaba mientras la tomaba de la mano

 _Cuando seas mayor lo harás, es mas, seré yo quien venga por ti, lo prometo_ \- Era lo único que podía decirle a su hermano menor en un intento de consolarlo, si bien no tenia certeza de nada quería darle algo de esperanza, y, en el peor de los casos, podría llevárselo a escondidas al santuario, pero estaba determinada a volver a ver a su hermanito y cuidar de el, luego de esas ultimas palabras Sieghild tomó su maleta y empezó a seguir al hombre que había venido por ella, alguien que usaba una túnica blanca y una mascara que le cubría el rostro, todos se referían a el como el patriarca.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**13 años después, NY, Estados Unidos.** _

No puedo creer que de todas las cosas que pudieron mandarme a hacer sea esta la primera - Eran los reclamos que hacia un joven Vincent de aproximadamente 18 años mientras caminaba por las calles de una reconstruida Nueva York que ahora era una pequeña isla artificial - _"¿Y como estuvo la guardia Vincent?" "Oh muy bien señor patriarca solo tuve mi trasero pegado a una banca durante horas viendo como pasaba absolutamente nada pero no me quejo"_ \- Imitando a manera de burla el tono de voz del maestro del santuario simplemente cargaba con una pesada caja a la espalda, la misión que le habían encomendado al joven era en teoría sencilla, ese día se realizaría una reunión en la sede de las naciones unidas y el tenia que estar cerca del edificio para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, era ya algo común por esas fechas desde hacia un tiempo, los representantes de los diversos paises se sentaban durante horas para discutir y proponer ideas para poder afrontar la situación actual, los polos ya eran prácticamente inexistentes y a causa de eso el nivel del mar incremento, varias ciudades de vieron afectadas, algunas con problemas menores, otras se sumergieron en el agua volviéndose inhabitables, eso acarreaba otros problemas como las constantes inundaciones, la perdida de los cultivos y enfermedades, era una situación critica en la que tenían que unirse y, les gustara o no, cooperar para poder salir adelante e intentar revertir los cambios que estaba sufriendo el planeta o, al menos, lograr adaptarse a ellos. En realidad la misión de Vincent era de lo mas sencilla pero eso era lo que le fastidiaba, el sabia que podrían haber mandado a cualquier otro a hacer una guardia así, tenia años que esa reunión se llevaba a cabo y nunca había ocurrido algo, ¿Por que ahora seria la excepción?, mirando la hora en su reloj se dio cuenta de que estaba justo a tiempo, cinco minutos antes de que todo diera inicio y, como era costumbre, elementos de la policía alrededor del edificio de las naciones unidas, y el, al ser "un civil" no podía estar tan cerca, todo lo que le quedaba era pasearse por los alrededores, comprobando que no llegara a pasar algo sospechoso y cuando todo terminara volver al santuario en Grecia para reportarlo todo, sencillo, aburrido, nada como lo que había llegado a escuchar en las viejas leyendas acerca de los santos, pero con el santuario tan corto de personal, apenas con los doce dorados y uno que otro de plata y bronce tenían que repartirse tareas como esas entre todos.

Cuando encontró un buen lugar para tomar asiento dejo la pesada caja que cargaba consigo - _Ojala existiera una forma mas practica de llevar esto_ \- Decía el joven pelirrojo para si mismo en tanto revisaba que no se hubiera dañado la cobertura de madera, después de todo si esta se rompía dejaría aun mas expuesta su identidad, tomando asiento y viendo a la poca gente que caminaba por las calles, se notaba que los acontecimientos de los últimos años habían golpeado muy duro a todo el mundo pues esa ciudad pasó de ser una de las mas habitadas y concurridas del mundo a una prácticamente vacía, por lo que apenas se veían a unas cuantas personas circulando, todo estaba en calma y parecía que en realidad su presencia en ese lugar no era realmente necesaria cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, era una sensación fría y no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que se trataba, era un cosmos extraño que se movía rápidamente en dirección a la sede, pronto empezó a sentir como la temperatura descendía sin ningún motivo y tan pronto como pudo, el santo cargo con su caja y comenzó a correr entre las calles, el aire era más frio conforme se acercaba al lugar y dando vuelta por una esquina se topó con un bloque de hielo de varios metros que bloqueaba toda la calle - _Mierda_ \- Terminó por maldecir, pero antes de buscar alguna forma de atravesar ese obstáculo un rayo helado le fue disparado desde las alturas obligándolo a retroceder.

 _Me impresiona que hayas evitado eso, sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que no volverás a tener esa suerte_ \- Mencionaba una voz masculina desde la parte alta del muro de hielo mientras lanzaba un segundo rayo helado hacia Vincent obligándolo a retroceder una vez más en tanto bajaba por el muro dejando ver a un hombre rubio de cabello corto vistiendo una armadura de color azul celeste con dorado - _Puedo suponer por esos reflejos que eres un santo enviado aquí para cuidar del lugar... pero veo que no eres precisamente el mejor haciendo su trabajo así que dime niño, ¿Quién eres?_

Apenas vio a su enemigo bajar hasta donde él se encontraba, el pelirrojo se deshizo de la caja de madera que cargaba consigo dejando ver que dentro llevaba una un poco más pequeña, de color dorado y con un símbolo de león a los costados, esta se abrió dejando ver una armadura dorada y brillante que vistió a Vincent en un instante, y, antes de responderle algo lanzo un puñetazo a alta velocidad del cual salió un rayo que perforó el muro helado detrás del rubio - _Yo soy el santo dorado de Leo y no me importa quien seas, te aplastare con mi relámpago de voltaje si no te largas ahora_

 _¿Tu eres parte de los santos dorados? Parece que el ejercito de Athena esta en un estado lamentable si tu formas parte de la elite_ \- Entre una risa suave el rubio extendió uno de sus brazos liberando su cosmos en forma de aire helado, este rápidamente se extendió por la calle en que se encontraban - _A diferencia de ti, yo soy un digno miembro de la elite de mi señor Poseidón, uno de sus generales marinos, Freyr de Kraken_ \- Para ese momento incluso el suelo estaba cubierto por una capa de hielo que le dificultaba al santo dorado moverse con tanta velocidad como antes por lo cual no pudo esquivar otro de los rayos helados de Freyr que impacto en su pierna - _Si un simple polvo de diamantes como ese te deja inútil entonces no eres digno de llevar esa armadura, así que permíteme deshacerme de ella por ti._

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera perdiendo de una forma tan sencilla? Era la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Vincent mientras intentaba recomponer su postura, pero con una pierna congelada la situación era complicada, estaba molesto, siendo esa su primera misión en solitario estaba siendo humillado sin poder responder, aun no sabia cual era el objetivo de su enemigo o si se encontraba solo, por la propia frustración apenas pudo intento lanzar de nuevo su relámpago de voltaje pero apenas movió su puño este fue congelado por el general quien apenas se había movido de su sitio

 _Con esos movimientos tan lentos tal vez puedas golpearme mañana_ \- Mencionaba Freyr con total tranquilidad observando a su rival en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie - _Me das lastima leo... pero por el poco respeto que le tengo aun a los santos te daré un final rápido antes de que mi señor acabe con todos ustedes_ \- Todo el aire congelado empezaba a moverse hacia el rubio concentrándose en ambos brazos mientras los levantaba - _Sufrirás la ira del kraken... Aurora bor..._

Antes de que su ataque pudiera ser ejecutado una flecha dorada le atacó en uno de sus brazos, al verla, Vincent supo de quien se trataba y rápidamente levanto la mirada viendo como una figura dorada con enormes alas descendía entre el y Freyr - _¿Cómo te atreves?_ \- Rabiaba entre dientes el marino en tanto arrancaba la flecha de su brazo y la tiraba al suelo - _Pensé que solo habría un dorado por aquí..._

La persona que portaba la armadura era una mujer alta, con un cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta y brillantes ojos verdes, apuntaba un arco dorado hacia el marino y respondió a su comentario con seriedad - _Me quedaba de camino... quería ver a mi hermano y veo que no me equivoque al venir, ahora respóndeme, ¿Qué hace un sirviente de Poseidón aquí?, ¿Qué están buscando?_

 _Relájate... puedes bajar el arma, solo quería divertirme un rato, si hubiera querido tu hermano ya estaría muerto, además... solo estoy aquí para que nadie interfiera, soy mas bien una distracción_ \- El estar enfrente de dos santos dorados le ponía nervioso, pese a estar totalmente seguro de acabar con leo estando solos no tenia la certeza de que pudiera hacer lo mismo con sagitario por lo que lentamente empezaba a retroceder, pronto, el suelo comenzó a vibrar y fue ahí que una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio - _Y parece ser que funciono, mi señor lo ha conseguido_ \- Rápidamente esas pequeñas vibraciones se volvieron mas intensas hasta que se transformo en un un sismo - _Esa es mi señal para irme de aquí_ \- Fue lo ultimo que dijo el marino antes de levantar rápidamente un muro de hielo frente a el para huir, un ataque de la santo de sagitario fue mas que suficiente para destrozarlo pero el sismo se volvía cada vez mas fuerte, la pelirroja no podía priorizar el perseguir a su enemigo cuando Vincent aun estaba herido detrás de ella

 _Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo Vinny_ \- Hablaba con alivio en tanto se encargaba de derretir el hielo que tenia atrapado al joven

 _Yo pude escapar por mi cuenta... no era necesario que me rescataras Sieg_ \- Avergonzado, evadiendo la mirada de su hermana mayor pero apoyando se en ella para poder levantarse - _Gracias... yo..._ \- Aquella conversación se vio interrumpida cuando uno de los edificios cercanos a ellos se empezaba a derrumbar

_Me lo agradecer luego, ahora tenemos que largarnos de aquí_

_¿Pero que haremos con las personas?_ \- Preguntaba el joven en tanto se levantaba y comenzaba a correr detrás de su hermana

 _Aparentemente alguien llamo para advertir y la policía termino evacuando a la gente del lugar, los únicos que tuvieron problemas fueron los que quedaron dentro del edificio de la cede_ \- Comentaba la mayor en tanto lograban salir de la ciudad, evitando los edificios que caían a su alrededor, el propio suelo se abría y lo que años atrás fue una ciudad completamente reconstruida se hundía una vez mas. Cuando todo terminó y los hermanos lograron salir sin el mayor problema hubo silencio hasta que Sieghild se detuvo

 _Me alegra que estés bien hermanito_ \- Sonaba más tranquila, aliviada, incluso su expresión se había relajado y se acerco al menor para revolver su melena - _Tienes mucha suerte de yo siempre este ahí para cuidarte_

 _No necesito que me cuides... mírame, soy tan santo dorado como tu_ \- Respondía avergonzado el pelirrojo en tanto volvía a acomodarse los mechones desordenados de su cabello

_Y aun así siempre serás mi hermano menor, no puedes evitar que te cuide_

_Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí? La ultima vez que te fuiste del santuario no me dijiste a donde ibas ni cuando regresarías_

_Estuve haciendo reconocimiento, ya lo entenderás cuando volvamos, nos llamaron a todos tan pronto como fuese posible... ¿Qué tienes Vinny?_

Pese a sentirse agradecido con su hermana por haberlo salvado aun se sentía frustrado por la situación en la que había terminado, contra las cuerdas tan fácilmente y sin una oportunidad real para recuperarse - _Nada... es solo, que me sentí extraño cuando pelee con Freyr, era perfectamente capaz de esquivar sus ataques al inicio pero después me volví lento... no se como explicarlo_

_Estoy seguro de que ya averiguaras lo que ocurrió, te aseguro que no es la ultima vez que nos encontraremos con el o con los otros marinos... pero por ahora tenemos que darnos prisa, no quisiera que fuéramos los últimos en llegar_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Ese mismo día, en las noticias de todo el mundo.** _

_El día de hoy, en medio de la reunión anual de los gobernantes del mundo en la ciudad de Nueva York ocurrió un sismo de gran magnitud que termino por hundir gran parte de la ciudad, sin embargo, cerca de media hora antes de lo ocurrido una llamada anónima a la policía y a los bomberos aviso de un posible ataque a la cede de las naciones unidad por lo que las autoridades evacuaron a la ciudad antes del desastre, sin embargo, debido a un extraño fenómeno esta misma cede se vio bloqueada dificultando la evacuación del mismo, algunos de ellos desafortunadamente fallecieron en el lugar. Ahora, hemos recibido un mensaje de quien afirma ser el responsable de todo._

_"Hola a todos los que estén viendo esto, para quienes aun no me conozcan mi nombre es Akseli Salo, presidente de la Fundación Graad, y ahora, la reencarnación del dios Poseidón. Se lo que deben estar pensando y no, no me he vuelto loco, esta es la verdad y como prueba de ello esta el sismo que provoque el día de hoy y puedo volverlo a hacer si se niegan a creer, pero no estoy aquí para amenazarles, yo amo este planeta más que a nada y prueba de ello son la gran cantidad de programas de apoyo a damnificados que he implementado desde que finalizo la ultima guerra mundial, pero también es eso lo que me ha tenido bastante molesto desde hace un tiempo, nosotros los dioses les regalamos este planeta para que pudieran vivir y ustedes lo han estado matando poco a poco y no parecen captar la señales, les he mandado inundaciones, huracanes e incluso he incrementado el nivel del mar para que se percaten de sus errores y no quieren ver sus propios errores, es por eso que he tomado la decisión de tomar el control de la Tierra y darle un nuevo inicio, pienso congelar todo el planeta pero no se alarmen, no todos los seres humanos perecerán, mi fundación ha estado trabajando desde hace años en crear unas naves submarinas donde podrán sobrevivir hasta que la nueva Tierra este lista, le he pedido a mis soldados que escolten a todos los seleccionados para mi nuevo mundo asa que espero no pongan resistencia, ellos solo estarán viendo por su bien.... Oh cierto, casi lo olvido, si alguno de los gobiernos del mundo intenta hacer algo para impedirlo puede ir despidiéndose de toda su nacion, hundir la ciudad de Nueva York solo fue una advertencia, pero la próxima vez no seré tan generoso, en 72 horas todo el planeta estará congelado así que aquellos que no sean elegidos espero que disfruten de sus últimos días"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el santuario, dentro de la cámara de de Athena, se encontraban ya diez de los santos dorados, todos ellos esperando a que el resto de sus compañeros y su diosa hicieran presencia en la sala para comenzar su reunión, todos ellos ya estaban al corriente de lo que se había visto en las noticias de todo el mundo y ahora solo esperaban para poder planear como actuar al respecto para evitar que la Tierra de congelara, ya para ese momento se podía sentir como la temperatura empezaba a bajar por lo que las amenazas del dios de los mares eran totalmente ciertas.

 _¿Por que diablos tardan tanto? Ya deberían estar aquí hace media hora -_ Mencionaba en un tono molesto un hombre de largo cabello albino y ojos azules que portaba la armadura de Escorpio

 _¿Por que no sales y vas por ellos tu mismo Emil? No debería ser mucho problema para ti -_ Comentaba a manera de burla el portador de la armadura de Piscis, alguien de mas o menos la misma edad de rostro fino, con el cabello de color aguamarina y ojos heterocromáticos

 _Señores, se que se encuentran un poco tensos por la situación pero no hay razón para ponerse a pelear, no deben tardar mucho_ \- Interrumpía un hombre que claramente era el mayor de todos los presentes, el santo de Capricornio, el único que desde que llego no se había movido de su posición, una capa cubría el lado derecho de su cuerpo y se le notaba bastante tranquilo pese a su tono de voz tan grave.

Fue en ese momento que las puertas de la cámara de Athena se abrieron dando paso a los hermanos pelirrojos - _Una disculpa por la tardanza, tuvimos un inconveniente de camino, creo que todos ya deben estar al tanto de lo que ocurrió_ \- Mencionaba Sieghild en tanto dejaba a su hermano adelantarse

 _Así es, escuchamos que dejaron escapar a uno de los generales marinos y que casi muere tu hermanito en el proceso_ \- Volvía a interrumpir el santo de Piscis de forma bastante altanera

Antes de que Sieghild o Vincent pudieran responder una voz femenina que provenía desde la parte posterior de la sala se hizo escuchar - _¿Cuál es el problema en ayudar a un compañero en apuros Sylvain? Además, el hecho de que no hubiera bajas y volvieran a salvo ambos es más que suficiente, no se necesita derramar sangre de forma innecesaria_ \- Pese a no ser un tono agresivo todo el mundo guardo silencio ante ella, una joven que por su apariencia tenia poco más de 20 años, hermosa, con largo cabello de intenso color morado y brillantes ojos azules, vestía ropas blancas y antes de que ella llegara a al centro de la sala los santos dorados se colocaron en sus lugares, su nombre era Selene, aunque en el santuario se le conocía mas como Athena - _Ya que estamos todos reunidos creo que es el momento para empezar a trazar el plan de acción, ¿Podrías empezar Ena?_ \- Mencionaba mirando a una joven de cabello rizado, con ojos de un color rosado muy tenue y que usaba unos lentes redondos, ella era la portadora de la armadura de Aries.

Ante la petición de la diosa la joven se aclaro la garganta y desplego en la mesa central un par de pergaminos viejos, uno que mostraba el diseño de siete armaduras y otro con un mapa - _Hace aproximadamente unos 200 años la generación anterior de santos lucho contra el dios Poseidón en su palacio submarino, para poder derrotarlo necesitaron destruir los siete pilares, cada uno sostenía uno de los siete mares y eran custodiados por un general marino que son los mejores soldados del mar , todo esto con el fin de debilitar el soporte principal del templo de Poseidón y posteriormente poder encerrarlo, se suponía que esos pilares no podían reconstruirse por lo que nadie esperaba que tuviésemos que pelear de nuevo en el fondo del mar._

 _Pero si esta aquí quiere decir que todo eso se ha reconstruido, no puede simplemente aparecer de la nada -_ Cuestionaba el santo de Escorpio aun un tanto incrédulo por todo lo que pasaba - _Poseidón no pudo actuar tan libremente como para tomarse el tiempo de reconstruir todo eso sin que nos diéramos cuenta por 200 años_

_Tal vez por eso mismo le tomo tanto tiempo... usando pequeñas cantidades de su cosmos aun estando encerrado para reconstruir su templo de a poco y liberarse cuando todo estuviera listo, de esa forma no nos habríamos percatado, el punto aquí es que tenemos que volver a hacer lo mismo, tenemos que ir, destruir los pilares y encerrar a Poseidón para evitar que el planeta se congele_

_¿Entonces el plan es ir todos, romper lo que nos encontremos y acabar con esto no?_ \- Preguntaba Vincent sonando un tanto emocionado por la idea de ir a saldar cuentas con Freyr

 _No iremos todos, eso seria una tonteria -_ Le interrumpía el santo de Acuario - _si se ha tomado su tiempo para todo esto no creo que sea tan sencillo, además la vasija en la que se encerró a Poseidón se supone que esta en el polo norte, tenemos que recuperarla antes de ir_

 _Eso seria una perdida de tiempo, para cuando la tengamos nos quedara muy poco tiempo para ir al templo submarino, tu iras por ella en tanto siete de nosotros nos encargamos de los pilares -_ Comentaba Sieghild en tanto miraba de reojo al resto de sus compañeros decidiendo cual seria la mejor forma de asignarlos

 _Hay un detalle que me parece curioso... aquí dice que las escamas de los generales marinos eran de color dorado pero la que usaba ese tipo del kraken era dorada y azul_ \- Vincent apenas estaba prestando atención a lo que decían sus otros compañeros en tanto observaba los diseños de la escama del kraken y la comparaba con la que había usado Freyr, si bien eran en la base la misma le parecía muy peculiar los ligeros cambios en los colores y en el diseño aunque no pensaba a que se podía deber

Ante aquel comentario Ena comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, era algo ligero, sus compañeros no se habían dado cuenta de eso pero ella tenia una idea de a que se podía deber esos cambios y le preocupaba tener la razón al respecto por lo que intento desviar la atención de ello actuando de la manera mas natural posible - _Entonces... ¿Quiénes serán los siete que irán a destruir los pilares?_

Luego de meditarlo por unos momentos y pensar en todas las necesidades que tendrían que atender como los únicos santos de todo el santuario la santo de Sagitario volvió a hablar - _Muy bien, los siete que mencionare serán aquellos que vayan a enfrentarse a los generales marinos: Arastoo de Géminis, Cande de Cáncer, Vincent de Leo, Ainslee de Virgo, Zhen de Libra, Magnus de Capricornio y por ultimo Sylvain de Piscis_

Apenas había terminado de mencionar los nombres cuando Sylvain se alzo bastante descontento con el orden - _No no, perdona linda pero no pienso hacer de niñero junto al señor de la espada y al que le habla a los muertos, si no son ordenes del patriarca en persona no pienso poner un pie fuera del santuario, escoge a otro o ve tu misma, así le tienes bien puesto el ojo al bobo de tu hermano_

Antes de que una discusión empezara entre los santos de Piscis y Sagitario empezara Ena decidió intervenir - _Bueno... yo podría ir en su lugar, no tendría problema con ello_

_¿Estas segura de eso? Pensaba asignarte para que te quedaras a cuidar el santuario_

_Estoy segura, además, si Sylvain piensa quedarse aquí podemos hacer cambio sin que afecte al resto_

Para Sieghild ese no era un comportamiento típico de la joven de Aries, pero debido a la presión que tenían por el tiempo decidió dejarlo pasar y termino por acceder, aun tenia que asignar las misiones del esto y sin retrasarse mas se dirigió al santo de Acuario - _Linard, quiero que seas tu quien vaya al polo para recuperar la vasija, Emil y Sylvain se quedaran aquí en el santuario para protegerlo en caso se algún ataque de los soldados de Poseidón, por otro lado quiero que sea Jai quien vaya a la cede principal de la Fundación Graad, necesitamos saber que las personas que están abordando las naves estarán a salvo, no queremos que los terminen usando como rehenes así que tu presencia ahí es muy importante -_ Indicaba dirigiéndose al santo de Tauro quien simplemente asintió aceptando su misión - _Por ultimo yo hare la función de guardaespaldas de la señorita Athena en cabo sunion_

 _Como esa es la entrada al templo submarino es el mejor lugar para contrarrestar el cosmos de Poseidón, si el esta usando su poder para congelar al planeta yo usare el mío para evitarlo y darles más tiempo, como estaré indefensa en ese momento seria de esperar que manden soldados para intentar asesinarme así que al menos con Sieghild a mi lado estaré segura de que no pasara nada -_ Afirmaba con tranquilidad Selene en tanto se levantaba de la mesa - _Se que nos espera una lucha muy complicada, y siendo solo los doce santos dorados todo la carga de trabajo sobre todos es mayor... aun así confió en todos ustedes y se que podrán cumplir con su labor, protegeremos a la Tierra de cualquier amenaza... Tenemos que prepararnos, saldremos tan pronto como sea posible_ \- Fue con esas palabras que los dorados comenzaron a ir a sus respectivas casas para prepararse, todos menos uno, el santo de Libra, quien era el mas joven de todos detuvo a Sieghild para hablar a solas con ella

El joven de unos 15 años, de cabello corto color negro y una mirada preocupada intentaba convencer a la mayor de no ser enviado al templo submarino - _P-pero señorita Sieghild... siento que si soy enviado con el resto seré una carga para mis compañeros... ¿No hay una forma de que pueda enviar a alguien mas en mi lugar? Yo podría quedarme a cuidar el santuario_

_Lo siento Zhen, pero tu eres el más importante en esta misión, lo único que puede destruir los pilares son las armas de libra_

_Les dejare las armas, estoy seguro de que no pasara nada malo_ \- Insistía el chico con un tono nervioso

Por un momento, la joven de sagitario sintió pena por el, podía entender claramente que no se creía preparado para una misión de ese nivel, era el más joven en el santuario y quien tenia menos tiempo ostentando el titulo de santo dorado, sin embargo, la situación en la que estaban tampoco les permitía cambiar los planes, soltando un suspiro de resignación puso una mano en el hombro del menor y de una manera amable le explico - _Si tu no vas las cosas podrían ponerse peores para tus compañeros, imagina que solo les das las armas y en el peor de los casos todas terminan rotas, en ese caso sus esfuerzos serian en vano, tu eres el mas importante en todo esto... yo se que estas asustado... es normal tener miedo ante estas situaciones, pero yo confió en ti, tu eres tan bueno como cualquiera de tus compañeros y no debes olvidarlo_

Al final, ya resignado por ver que no era capaz de convencer a Sieghild simplemente termino aceptando - _Entiendo... creo... creo que podre hacerlo..._ -Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la sala.

Viendo toda esta situación desde el fondo de la situación se encontraba Athena, quien se acerco a la pelirroja una vez quedaron solas en la sala - _Es bastante complicado... dejar tareas importantes en manos de alguien más_

 _En parte desearía que no tuvieran que ir... me gustaría ir en su lugar pero tampoco deseo dejarla desprotegida... -_ El semblante de Sieghild demostraba que se sentía mal al no poder acompañar a los mas jóvenes, ella de manera implícita siempre había asumido el rol de protegerlos en tanto su formación estaba en proceso, le dolía tener que dejarlos ir por su cuenta pero no podía permitir que sus emociones le jugaran en contra, el destino de todo el planeta estaba en sus manos y si ella no confiaba en que tendrían éxito entonces nada de lo que hicieran tendría sentido

_Puede que tu los veas como niños... tal vez es por que siendo de una edad cercana puedo entenderlos más... pero creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para que de verdad despierten su potencial... se que, como la representante de Athena en la Tierra no es correcto que diga estas cosas... pero también tengo que buscar lo bueno dentro de todo lo que se nos avecina..._

_Ellos van a tener que aferrarse a las cosas buenas que puedan... es la única cosa que los mantendrá de pie ahí abajo..._ -Estaba más que claro que no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones para un enfrentamiento con otro dios pero tampoco podían dar un paso atrás, todos estaban comprometidos con la labor de proteger su mundo y ahora era el momento de demostrarlo, sin más, la pelirroja se despidió momentáneamente de su diosa para darle una pequeña visita a su hermano.

Dentro de cada una de las casas los santos se preparaban para salir a sus respectivos deberes, sin embargo, en la casa de escorpio no solo estaba su guardián Emil, sino que también Ena, quien se mostraba nerviosa hasta que finalmente decidió hablar - _Se que te quedaras aquí a cuidar del santuario pero... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Es algo muy importante y se que Sylvain no va a aceptar..._

El albino, quien no entendía por que la chica estaba tan preocupada simplemente no se pudo negar a escucharla - _No te aseguro que lo hare... pero al menos puedo escucharte, así que empieza a hablar_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el fondo del océano, dentro del templo del dios del mar todo se encontraba en relativa calma, en la sala principal se encontraba Freyr arrodillado frente al trono de Poseidón esperando a que su dios hiciera acto de presencia, no tomó mucho tiempo para que un joven de largo cabello azul portando un tridente dorado entrase acompañado de una mujer de cabello verde que vestía la escama de sirena - _Mi señor, las tropas están listas... los nuevos generales están listos para salir y el resto están en posición, solo hace falta que la señorita Nanna se dirija a su respectivo pilar y todo estará en posición_

 _Muy bien Freyr, tu también deberías ir a tu pilar ahora mismo, no deben tardar mucho en llegar -_ Mencionaba el joven de cabello azul en tanto tomaba asiento en su trono, a los pocos momentos de que su general se retirara pudo soltar un pesado suspiro y tomar la mano de la mujer que estaba a su lado - _Tu no te vayas aun... quédate conmigo un poco más_

Aquella mujer esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de sujetar su mano con firmeza y tratar de darle calma con sus palabras - _Akseli cariño... Tengo que cumplir con mi deber, esto es por nuestra causa_

_Lo se... pero no quisiera ponerte en riesgo Nanna... todo esto no tendrá sentido si no puedo conseguirlo contigo_

_Y es por eso que debo ir a defender mi puesto cielo... por ti, por poder construir un mejor mundo juntos -_ Comentaba la peliverde en tanto acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Akseli con la intención de que se relajara - _Ademas... lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, no has dejado que tome todo el control de tu cuerpo, tu eres fuerte y es esa fuerza la que hará que nuestro objetivo se cumpla_

Luego de escuchar esas palabras de aliento de parte de su esposa el joven no pudo hacer más que soltarla, la miraba con más decisión que momentos atrás, seguro y convencido de que hacia lo correcto, de que todo esto era totalmente su elección y no la del dios que estaba dentro de su cuerpo - _Creo que tienes razon... ya hemos llegado hasta aquí y no podemos dar marcha atras... Athena y los suyos ya deben estar en camino... por eso si debemos derramar algo de sangre para lograr crear un nuevo y mejor mundo tenemos que seguir adelante... pero... solo por ahora, quédate conmigo... solo un poco más, después te dejare ir a tu puesto, lo prometo_

 _Me quedare todo el tiempo que quieras... todo sea para que estés tranquilo... -_ La voz de Nanna era suave, cálida y cariñosa, ella creía completamente en las decisiones de su esposo y estaba dispuesta a dar todo lo que hiciera falta para lograrlo, el luchaba en todo momento por mantener el alma de Poseidón en calma por lo que ella por su parte tenia que hacer el resto de sus labores más sencillas - ¿ _Quieres que toque una canción para ti?_

_Por favor..._

De esta manera, ambos grupos estaban preparándose para la batalla, ambos deseando lo mejor para la humanidad por métodos diferentes, todos esperando hacer valer su punto como el correcto, las peleas que se presentarían no solo pondrían en la linea su fuerza sino sus ideales, quedaban poco más de dos días para que el destino de la humanidad fuese sellada y ya todos los que se escribirán esta historia estaban en marcha


End file.
